Incongruence
by Paper Sheafs
Summary: Elphaba never knew what Glinda dreamt of those moonlit nights on the road to the Emerald City. Bookverse, Gelphie. Drabble.


_A/N: A foray into fanfiction! And Wicked fanfiction, no less. Naturally, this had to be Gelphie since it takes place in bookverse. Just a yummy drabbly bit of their journey to see the wizard, and not the most exploratory in any sense, but the need to write this still gripped me nonetheless._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Incongruence

They were nights lit by moonlight filtering through slits of windows that cheap curtains failed to cover.

The first night was, as a whole, rather uneventful.

The journey was tiring and pair retreated to bed once they had gotten to the inn after some attempts at discrete changing and mumbled goodnights and what time do we have to leave tomorrow?

Elphaba didn't sleep.

Glinda _did _sleep, but restlessly, and soon woke. After a moment, she scooted extremely (but not uncomfortably) close to Elphaba, who had half a mind to scold her for it but was dissuaded against doing so by the slightly troubled expression on her roommate's face. Elphaba spent the remainder of the night inhaling the sweet scent of the wispy curls and feeling gentle puffs of air against her neck and shoulder.

The second night was largely a repeat of the first, except this time Glinda's distress was more evident; her breaths strained and she pressed herself more insistently against the warmth of Elphaba's body. All Elphaba got in reply when she asked as to the contents of Glinda's dream was the uneven sound of inhale, exhale. She huffed, displeased, for after listening to Glinda sleep for hours the previous night, she knew her inhalations were much too shallow and fast-paced for her to actually be asleep. She wondered briefly if it was the deception or lack of acknowledgement that aggravated her so.

It was the third night when it happened.

Glinda had once again awoken with a start and a sharp intake of breath, leaning forward and pressing her face into her palms shakily. Her breathing was ragged, with her shoulders shuddering with effort to calm it.

Elphaba was, as always, fully awake.

"What did you dream about?" she enquired for the second time that trip as she reached forward and rubbed soothingly between Glinda's shoulder blades after a brief moment's hesitation.

Glinda inhaled slowly and leaned into the touch, but only shook her head in response. Elphaba found herself inclining forward to get a closer look at Glinda's anguished face.

"Glinda,"she pressed, but her voice was gentle.

The girl turned around slowly, her shoulders still trembling under Elphaba's hand. She gazed at her heavily, and Elphaba felt blue eyes piercing right through her to the very depths of her-, well, what someone like her had in place of a soul. Searching. But for what, she could not tell. _Something in that dream of hers has gotten her into this state, _she thought absently. But Glinda inched closer, her eyes never leaving Elphaba's, and breaths halted. Time stalled for a moment and those blue eyes, dim in the murky moonlight, were all Elphaba could see, all that _was._ That one look was all it took and they were lost, lost.

The following events were scarcely graceful. Their mouths mashed forcefully together, fingers burying into silky hair, clenching tightly, desperately. Their bodies yearned, learned, explored, with the participants harshly calling out feverish, reverent, exclamations from the back of their throats.

It was beautiful.

That night, it was Elphaba who slept while Glinda kept awake. As Glinda's eyes caressed and memorized every plane of Elphie's body, planting little kisses here and there as gently as she could so as not to awaken her, green fingers clutched at the sheets tightly as the girl dreamed vividly of men in power and clockwork dragons, never realizing she still didn't know what Glinda dreamt of.

* * *

_Do review, please! Comments would really help me to learn and improve, so as to write better things for you to read. Thank you!_


End file.
